


Show Me

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama is persuaded by Hinata to come to a "small get-together".</p><p>"The guy he’s been trying to conceal his feelings for is next to him, naked as well.</p><p>Well, life is a fucking party right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm a heavy weight" he said, "I can't get drunk that easily."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [translucentyoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/translucentyoongi/gifts).



> LOOKS AT KO_SENSEI PLS UPDATE UR FIC EVEN THO I NEVER UPDATE MINE

Kageyama notices his eyes from across the room; bright tangerine irises contrasting black pupils. Hinata had targeted his prey.

Pushing aside Tanaka to make his way towards Kageyama, Hinata seems to sway with the soft music flowing out of the speakers that Nishinoya set up all across the house. Tanaka makes a sour face, calling after the sophomore to ‘Respect his elders, godamnit!’ but Hinata ignores the upperclassman in favor of eyeing Kageyama.

Kageyama seems to be in a trance; his gaze follows Hinata as he grabs two cups, a bottle of Smirnoff, half a bottle of Stolichnaya, and a can of coke, making his way over to the couch where Kageyama sits. Hinata sits down, setting the bottles and cups down with practiced ease.

“So,” Hinata starts as he nestles his chin into his palm, “You take it straight or mixed?”

Kageyama stares at him in confusion. What? What does that even mean? Is he speaking in terms of sexuality? In that case, he definitely doesn’t take it straight, but Hinata doesn’t need to know that.

“I’m straight, obviously.”

“. . .”

Hinata bursts out laughing, hunching over and smacking his gut.

“Oh my god, Kageyama,” He pauses to wipe away the tears forming at the outer corners of his eyes. “That’s not what I was asking. . . Good to know, though. That can always be changed later. Don’t tell me you’ve never drank before?”

‘That can always be changed later.’ Kageyama stares at his partner, wondering where all that confidence came from. It seemed that if you added alcohol to a total dweeb, he turns into a self-confidant dweeb who still comes on _way_ too strong. On another topic, Kageyama hadn’t drank anything alcohol in his life, save for sips of expensive (disgusting) wine at dinner parties, but again, Hinata doesn’t need to know that.

“Of course I’ve drank before. I’ve had a few bottles of liquor in my lifetime and an entire bottle of Jägermeister.” Hinata pulls a face, and Kageyama frantically improvises his improvisation. “But, of course, I didn’t like it much. I’m more of a beer person, actually-“

“Kageyama,” Hinata cuts into his long winded sentence with a soft laugh. “You’re sixteen years old, Kageyama, it’s impossible for you to drink that much, and an ENTIRE bottle of Jägermeister?! That’s insane, that shits horrible, and you’d die on spot. You know,” His eyes crinkle in amusement, and Kageyama feels the thumping of his heart in his chest. “You don’t have to make things up around me. I thought we were past that stage in our friendship. But, y’know, I don’t hold it against you. Actually! I’m glad that your first times with me.”

Finding a million innuendos in the last phrase, Kageyama nods hesitantly and agrees to leave himself in the care of his red headed companion.

“Yeah okay, idiot, just give me whatever.”

At that, Hinata adopts a scary smile on his face, and Kageyama regrets his decision immediately. He reaches for the bottle of Smirnoff and opens it, pouring an entire cup, filled to the brim. Kageyama blinks nervously, was that for him? Impossible, right? His doubts vanish as Hinata pours a little into the other cup, and then fills the rest with Fanta. He hands it to Kageyama, taking the other cup, reclining into the supple leather. He then proceeds to chug at least half of the cup. What the fuck. Wasn’t that extremely dangerous? Kageyama decides to speak up, sipping carefully from his red plastic cup as well.

“Um, Hinata, I’m not sure how to say this, but isn’t that bad for you?” Not that Kageyama was one to talk, but he was relatively sure that vodka was a drink to sip, not chug like an eight fluid ounce Gatorade bottle after a particularly difficult volleyball practice or game.

“Whaaaat? Noo,” Hinata sighs, and he thinks to himself, I’m way too sober for this shit. “I’m a total heavy weight Kageyama, and it’s the most annoying thing ever. Like, do you know how much I have to drink to actually get drunk? Or even buzzed?! Light weights are so lucky, they take a couple sips and then go out and have fun; here I am chugging like ten thousand cups of the hardest alcohol there is, just to get half of the pleasure of the others!! It’s not fair…”

He pouts, and Kageyama is not sure what to make of the situation. He takes small sips from his solo cup, watching the other by with vague curiosity as he downs the rest of the cup in one go, shuddering like he just swallowed a running vibrator. Hinata puts his hand in front of his mouth and leans forward, closing his eyes. Kageyama freezes, knowing exactly what happens next, he’s seen too many dumb teenage parties depicted in movies not to. He braces himself, but the onslaught never comes, and when he opens his eyes, Hinata is there, grinning like an idiot.

“You thought I was gonna throw up, huuuuh?”

“…Of course I did you idiot, what happened?”

Hinata shrugs, “I dunno… It happens a lot with Smirnoff, not sure why.”

He grabs the bottle of Stolichnaya and raises it to his lips, taking a small sip with a pained expression. He almost spits it right back out, but chooses to swallow it instead, throat and eyes burning with the heat of a thousand hells. Once Hinata recovers from the stronger vodka, he sits on his knees, jumping around excitedly.

“C’mon, Kage, drink up! Or I’ll make you…”

Kageyama obediently downs the rest of the cup, grimacing at the metallic aftertaste. Hinata is still not impressed, chanting ‘More! More!’ as he fills Kageyama’s cup up halfway with Smirnoff. Ugh, he thinks, he’s already kinda lightheaded and he doesn’t really want to drink any more. When he states this to Hinata, he rolls his eyes and exclaims “You’re just buzzed, c’moonnn don’t be such a drag Tobio, you gotta get past that stage to get to the good stuff!”

Kageyama vaguely wonders what the ‘good stuff’ is as he chugs the rest down, making a huge effort to not spit it out right then and there.


	2. I don't know what it is, but youre just my type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahaha hangovers and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! I'm back uwu and this is finished, unless anyone wants another sequel

                Kageyama wakes up with the worst headache he’s ever had in his entire life. Any attempt to open his eyes is completely ignored by his muscles, and he simply lies there, breathing. After a while, he decides that he’s had enough of that, and gets up, cracking open an eyelid. The satin covers feel smooth against his midriff and bare legs.

Wait, what?

Kageyama’s eyes slam open, and the sunlight that filters through the curtains blind him. Why was he naked? Why was he not in his bed? In _his_ home? Panicking, he tries to remember what the hell happened yesterday.

The noise of his headache doesn’t allow him to think rationally, so he sits up, facial expression morphing to that of a terrified donkey when his leg brushes against someone else’s. Holy shit. He was going to be murdered. There is no way that there’s not a killer next to him, taking advantage of his weakened state to stab a knife through his back.

 _Oh no_ , he thinks, _if I die I won’t be able to play volleyball. Wait, do they have volleyball in heaven?_ Was he even GOING to heaven? He’s not even religious; would he go straight to hell?

 _I sure hope there’s volleyball in hell_ ; he frowns, turning to face his potential murderer.

It’s Hinata.

Great, even worse.

The guy he’s been trying to conceal his feelings for is next to him, naked as well.

Well, life is a fucking party right now.

What’s he even supposed to say?

“No homo?”

Yeah, that definitely didn’t cut it.

As if sensing his panic, Hinata opens an eyelid, sighing up at Kageyama. They stare at each other until Hinata breaks the silence.

“You’re horrible, you know?”

Kageyama stares in wide eyed terror. Had he- No, he couldn’t have. Sure he was aggressive sometimes, but-

Had he raped Hinata? No- that’s impossible right? Right?

Hinata laughs at his expression, and Kageyama can feel his shoulders relaxing.

Good. At least Hinata doesn’t hate him.

The red-head pouts again, as if remembering that he was supposed to be mad.

“What did I do?” Kageyama asks, still quite confused about their whereabouts. “Also, where are we? This isn’t Sugawara’s house.”

Hinata squints at him, as if trying to figure out if he was playing dumb. Kageyama keeps a blank face, staring at the other in honest confusion.

“Do you… actually not remember?”

He shakes his head, and Hinata bursts out laughing.

“Seriously? You’re a black out drunk too?”

A what? He looks down at his arm, expecting to see darkened skin, but no, it looked the same as ever. He looks back up at amused eyes, which seem to taunt him endlessly.

“Kageyama, you passed out last night.”

Huh? He did?

“In the middle of the night.”

“In the middle of our make-out session.”

“In the middle of sex.”

Wait- did that mean-

“That’s why I’m angry, you asshole!” The smaller boy pouts, facing to the side. “You didn’t even put it in…”

He chokes. “Put _what_?”

“Your dick of course.” Kageyama sputters, and Hinata begins raising his voice. “ _Your dick, in my ass!”_

His hands cover his ears as Hinata shouts at him, laughing while Kageyama’s blood rushes to his face.

“ _You FELL ASLEEP before you could put YOUR PENIS IN MY ASSHOLE!”_

He lunges at Kageyama, wrestling his arms to his sides and leans down.

“I hate you, asshole.”

Kageyama starts, looking up into brown eyes that stare into the depths of him.

This wasn’t really what he had planned for when Hinata had dragged him along to a small party, “Really just a little get-together,” he had said at the time.

And then Hinata’s lips meet his, and it’s suddenly okay, because all that awkwardness yesterday was worth it.

Even though the kiss is a bit sloppy, and it’s a little bit gross because neither of them had brushed their teeth yet, Kageyama can’t help but wonder what else happened last night.

He was sure that wasn’t it.

When their lips part, Hinata gets up, grinding his lower body onto Kageyama’s carefully. Kageyama groans, “Not now, Hinata, It’s like 6:00 AM.”

Hinata huffs, as if personally offended at Kageyama’s lack of enthusiasm at early morning sex.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t like sex, just not always.

“Sorry.” He averts his blue eyes and Hinata swiftly catches them again, smiling fondly.

“Hey. Tobio,” Hinata softens his gaze and his hands gently caress Kageyama’s cheeks. “Don’t apologize. I don’t mind, I swear. I was just joking; I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.        “

He nods swiftly, “Yeah, sure, okay.” Anything to get up.

“Hey.” Hinata’s voice turns stern. “I’m serious.”

He sighs. “I know, let’s just get up already.”

The smaller boy grins. “What? Are you antsy? Or maybe _\- just maybe_ \- it has something to do with _this_ -“ He shifts, brushing against Kageyama’s half hard dick.

“Ooookay, time to get up,” Kageyama declares, throwing Hinata off of his lap and getting up to take care of his boner in the bathroom.

Hinata lands on the bed laughing, giggling like a schoolgirl. “I.. Goddamn,” He gasps, trying to breathe. “I love you, Kageyama,”

And even though he says it with tears of laughter streaming down his face, Kageyama turns red, stopping in his tracks to partially turn back.

“I love you too, stupid dumbass.”


End file.
